Colores
by NeSLY
Summary: Arnold ha estado observando a Helga,sus ojos se han deslizado inconscientes hacia la intrigante rubia,que el día de hoy,Arnold ha querido entender.Igualar a Helga con un color es más difícil de lo que pensaba.Por que Helga es un matiz cambiante de colores


**COLORES**

**Por:** Nesly

"Es imposible llegar a entender, lo que pasa a través del corazón de un hombre

Por que aunque diga que te odio, continuaré extrañándote**."**

**Because I'm a Girl – Kiss**

+-+-+-+-+

Arnold se encuentra aburrido.

No está muy seguro de la razón, pero supone que es debido a la clase del día de hoy, por lo general su forma de ser no le permite el demostrarlo abiertamente, puesto que aunque la clase de hoy le parezca un tanto sin sentido, demostrar que está aburrido, sería una falta de respeto para el Señor Simmons.

-Esta clase es un asco-

Pequeñas risas se esparcen por el salón, Helga ha contado con la suerte de que en este momento el profesor se encuentra tan entusiasmado con su clase que ni siquiera ha reparado en el por que de la sonrisa vaga en el rostro de los estudiantes, o a lo mejor ha preferido pensar que es debido a su inusual tema a tratar.

Pero mientras tanto, Arnold solo puede pensar en salir de la dichosa clase con el propósito de llegar a la casa de huéspedes, darse una ducha y ver una buena película antes de poder descansar adecuadamente, por que el día de hoy. Se siente inusitadamente cansado.

-Más bien Helga, yo creo que es muy interesante. A más de que dudo que nos llegue a tomar esto en el examen-

Phoebe esta vez, sonríe levemente ante sus propias palabras pero en especial por el hecho de que Helga ha levantado su puño y dedo pulgar en señal de felicitación por su excelente comentario. Incluso Arnold no ha podido evitar que una sonrisa aflore en sus labios.

La situación es muy simple, Arnold y posiblemente cada uno de los alumnos del salón no están muy seguros del por que el Señor Simmons ha escogido este tema en la clase, pero al parecer lo ha encontrado tan "especial" que no ha parado de hablar acerca de ello durante lo que resta de hora hasta que finalicen las clases.

Los Colores.

Si bien no es algo excesivamente relevante y tampoco está muy seguro del como terminaron hablando de todo esto, Arnold cree que fue cuando Rhonda comentó que este otoño todos deberían vestir colores cálidos para combinar con la temporada y por supuesto, Phoebe delicadamente hubiera rebatido en que no importaba la temporada sino más bien el color con el que se identificara la persona.

Si, ese debió de haber sido el punto de inflexión.

-Entonces, el rojo representa amor, pasión. Pero es tan contrastante que también es capaz de representar rabia, coraje. Es un color verdaderamente maravilloso, es más los antiguos creían que…-

Definitivamente el Señor Simmons se ha entusiasmado con el tema.

Arnold por un momento se pregunta si el tema le traerá viejos recuerdos.

-Viejo…- Gerald a su lado susurra bajamente con los ojos algo entrecerrados –Si ves que me empiezo a quedar dormido me das un buen codazo. Con toda confianza, por favor-

-De acuerdo, Gerald- el muchacho le sonríe agradecido y por un momento el rubio también sonríe cuando ve a su amigo relajarse demasiado en su asiento. De seguro no tardará ni dos minutos en quedarse dormido.

-Hey… Phoebe… ¿No puedo decirle al Señor Simmons que se me explotó una neurona y que necesito ir a la enfermería?- la muchacha de anteojos ríe bajamente ante el comentario y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Arnold se plantea la situación de cómo una muchacha como Phoebe puede ser la mejor amiga de alguien como Helga, son tan diferentes… que parece irrisorio.

-Eso es técnicamente imposible, Helga. No te lo recomiendo como excusa- Helga logra bufar con desagrado antes de recostar su cuerpo todavía más sobre su asiento

-Voy a morir de aburrimiento y eso si que es posible Phoebe- la azabache vuelve a reír y Arnold no puede evitar sonreír ante aquellas palabras.

Helga es tan ambivalente, que es casi un misterio.

Mira a la pizarra con algo de desdén y puede ver a los diferentes colores que su maestro ha ido explicando durante más de veinte minutos. Si pudiera describir a Helga con algún color definitivamente sería…

Sería…

Arnold acaba de darse cuenta que Helga es un matiz de colores confusos y entremezclados que no está muy seguro que color representa. La muchacha de cabello rubio es tan inconstante y a la vez decidida que logra llegar a confundirlo.

La observa, en medio de una clase y ante la mirada inconsciente de su mejor amigo quien ha sonreído levemente, por supuesto, Arnold en ningún momento se ha percatado de la mirada de Gerald, así que al no sentirse descubierto continúa analizando con total tranquilidad a la introspectiva Helga G. Pataki.

Escribe aparentemente en su cuaderno, algo de lo que él no está muy seguro de que se trata, pero sobre la clase. Arnold duda que se trate. Si pudiera describir a Helga con algún color probablemente sería…

…Rojo.

Por que la ha visto enojada, la ha visto apasionada por algo, la ha visto luchar y esforzarse. Si, probablemente sería rojo. Un color tan intenso definitivamente debería ir con un carácter tan fuerte y decidido como el de Helga.

Aún recuerda el día en que la vio tan enojada que por poco y lo golpea, ese día su rostro estaba rojo, y no en un sonrojo tan común en las chicas de su edad, era puro y simple coraje, rabia retenida que solo Helga sabía controlar. Sin embargo, Arnold era consciente de que Helga era mucho más que fuerza y coraje.

Tal vez un… Azul.

Azul, de energía, de amistad, de frivolidad probablemente, aunque de esta últimamente no está muy seguro. Puede vincularla con el azul por que ha visto la indestructible amistad que posee con Phoebe y por que aunque la propia Helga lo niegue, ella le es fiel a sus amigos, amigos que tiene aunque no le guste admitirlo.

Helga es energía y si alguien dice lo contrario es por que no la ha visto jugar Baseball o no estuvo el día en el que se enfrentaron a los de quinto grado en un partido de Football, que aunque se excedió, fue capaz de dar lo mejor de ella misma para intentar ganar. A su manera inusual por supuesto.

Pero… un verde, también la describiría.

Un verde esperanza, por que muy a pesar de que actuó escondida tras la identidad de Voz Ronca hace ya algún tiempo, Helga en ningún momento se rindió. Es más para Arnold, Helga no es una chica que se rinde con facilidad y esa de entre tantas virtudes que duramente alguien puede ver, es algo que el muchacho rubio realmente admira.

Blanco… de pureza, de vulnerabilidad.

Por que la ha visto callada, vulnerable y triste. Rara vez la encontrado en ese estado, rara vez y por muy pocos segundos, como aquella vez cuando la encontró con el helado derritiéndose en su mano mirando hacía el pequeño río a sus pies. Hablando de que se sentía vacía o algo por el estilo.

Helga aunque lo oculte no es la niña dura que todos creen.

Y Arnold se siente orgulloso de ser de los pocos que lo saben.

Amarillo es una posibilidad.

De franqueza, de positivismo. No está muy seguro pero si hay un recuerdo que mantienen bien guardado en sus memorias es de aquel día cuando todo terminó con Lila, cuando extrañamente se encontró con Helga, y cuando aún más extrañamente lo apoyó e incluso accedió a ser acompañada.

Tan distintita ha como se quiere mostrar usualmente.

Helga continúa escribiendo en su cuaderno y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la muchacha levanta sus ojos precipitadamente en dirección precisa hacía él, casi sin margen de error sus miradas se cruzan y por un leve segundo las mejillas de Helga se colorean graciosamente, tanto que Arnold no puede evitar imitar aquel gesto. Por lo que baja la mirada avergonzado al sentirse descubierto.

Obviamente no ve a Helga sacudir su cabeza con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué ves, zopenco?!-

La voz ruda de Helga logra llamar la atención de toda la clase en esta ocasión incluyendo también al Señor Simmons, y por deducción propia aunque también debido a la furiosa mirada de la muchacha todos dirigen sus miradas hacía él.

Miradas llenas de curiosidad, de escepticismo.

-Nada… Helga.

-¡Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer, malandrín!- Helga regresa su mirada hacía el cuaderno dando por concluida la pequeña y mínima pelea, dejando por zancado el asunto, pero a pesar de aquello todos continúan deambulando sus miradas de Helga a Arnold constantemente.

-Viejo…-

-¡¿Qué demonios miran?!- Helga volvió a estallar mirando con furia mal retenida a todos los del salón quienes de inmediato entre miradas molestas y asustadas regresando a sus asuntos. Simmons por supuesto carraspeó levemente y sabiendo por demás el carácter de la rubia, decidió ignorar la situación y continuar con la explicación.

Sabía de algún modo que aquello fue para los muchachos, más no para él.

Arnold volvió a escuchar la voz pacífica y relajada de su maestro, y una vez más el salón se llenó de ese habitual silencio rara vez interrumpido por algún susurro o comentario vago que seguramente su profesor no alcanzaba a oír.

Miró de reojo a Helga y la observó rayando su cuaderno, mirando de un lado a otro, evitando ante todo que sus miradas volvieran a cruzarse. Arnold prefirió ignorar el hecho de que su corazón se aceleró levemente cuando antes de que Helga lo dejara al descubierto ante todos, sus miradas se cruzaran.

Rememoró con cuidado el suceso.

Las mejillas de Helga habían adoptado un asombroso color carmín rosáceo por un mínimo segundo, tan pequeño, tan fragmentado que por un momento Arnold podría dudar en realidad de su existencia. Sin embargo y aunque Helga pudiera negarlo. Arnold sabe que ese micro segundo, existió.

Rió débilmente.

Helga era rosa.

Sin duda alguna ese era el mejor color para describirla, algo tan único e inidentificable, y no un rosa común, no un rosa como el que solía usar la rubia en su moño o ropa, no rosa como los colores habituales que se observaban en las tiendas.

Era un rosa… especial.

Único… bajo pero intenso.

Como el que sus mejillas reflejaron hace poco.

Helga era rosa, como actitud de vez en cuando mostrada, estaba ahí pero era difícil preverlo. Helga era un adorable color rosa.

El timbre que daba por finalizada la clase sonó y por ende sacó de su letargo al muchacho quien de inmediato empezó a recoger sus cosas –Oye viejo…- Gerald lo miraba dubitativo desde su lugar -¿Qué fue eso con Helga?-

-Nada…- musitó calmado mientras colgaba la mochila a su espalda y sonreía con ligereza –Solo un choque de miradas por equivocación-

Arnold por supuesto no vio el rostro de decepción que Helga mostró por un leve segundo a su espalda. Oculta tras Phoebe la muchacha rubia todavía sentada guardaba sus pertenencias, respirando hondamente murmuraba un par de cosas con su mejor amiga. Quien la veía compresiva.

-Arnold…-

La voz pasiva de Lila fue audible para todos, incluso hasta para la misma Helga quien solo apretó los puños enojada y de inmediato se escondió bajo aquella máscara de enojo y comenzó a salir del salón acompañada por una presta Phoebe que le seguía los pasos.

-¡Fuera de mi camino, niño gordo!-

Arnold observó como Helga empujaba a Harold con fuerza, abriéndose paso entre Sid y Stinky quienes solo retrocedieron asustados por el aura que rodeaba a la rubia. Para Arnold fue inevitable sonreír. Si, definitivamente Helga era rosa. Por que estaba seguro que nadie más la describiría de aquella forma.

-Arnold…-

Por un momento se detuvo a pensar en lo mucho que Helga había rondado en sus pensamientos el día de hoy, algo que usualmente se le empezaba a hacer costumbre. Aunque particularmente, Arnold no está seguro del por que se ha tomado la molestia de adaptar a Helga con algún color.

Y es que sencillamente no le ve sentido.

-¡Oye, viejo!- Gerald a su lado le ha dado una leve palmada en la espalda y por supuesto ha logrado capturar su total atención, observando a una preocupada Lila frente suyo –Lila te ha estado llamando y tu como en las nubes…-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Arnold estás bien?-

-Oh… si- sonríe un poco y rasca su cabeza un tanto avergonzado con la situación, empezando a caminar junto a sus amigos hacía la salida –Disculpa Lila, solo me distraje un poco.

-Oh… bueno Arnold, tan solo me preocupé por que te vi ausente-

-Esta bien, solo me aburrí durante clases-

-¿A que la clase de hoy fue horrendamente aburrida?-

-¡Y por supuesto! ¿Quién se pondría a comparar a las personas con colores?-

Arnold escuchó como Sid, Harold y Stinky se unían a la conversación y por un momento sintió como si hubiera estado en un constante letargo donde perdió la brújula de su vida y se mantuvo colgado en el espacio alejado de todos. Como si por unos minutos se hubiera encontrado en un sueño y fuera obligado a regresar a la realidad.

-A mi me pareció interesante-

-Y romántico…- antes de darse cuenta el grupo se había agrandado, Rhonda y Nadinne se veían entusiasmadas con la clase y nadie dudaba que Lila opinará igual.

-Bah… tonterías de niñas-

Harold rezongó y todos de inmediato rieron cuando Rhonda golpeó en la espalda del muchacho con un cuaderno, claramente de forma delicada pero aún así provocando que varios de ellos rieran. Por un momento y al notar el grupo tan grande que se había formado, Arnold se preguntó en donde estarían Helga y Phoebe. Hasta que claro las palabras de Stinky volvieron a traerlo a la realidad.

-…Es que para ponerse a comparar a las personas con los colores habría que estar o muy idiota…. O muy enamorado-

Las risas estallaron, a excepción clara de las niñas.

-Que para el caso es lo mismo-

Sid en esta ocasión habló con gracia mientras las niñas se mostraban más molestas y los niños continuaban riendo, Arnold se sintió incomodo y rascó deliberadamente su cuello, Gerald a su lado lo observó y sonrió. No en vano era el mejor amigo del muchacho rubio que en estos momentos parecía ajeno a todo.

-Oye Lila…- todos se distrajeron entre el debate que había provocado la reciente clase del Señor Simmons, sin embargo la muchacha pelirroja giró para poder observar a un tranquilo Arnold -¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer un poco de helado?- Lila sonrió mínimamente y Gerald desde su lugar negó casi imperceptiblemente.

-Arnold… no me parece. Estamos bien todos juntos, además ya te he dicho que no me gustas, gustas tan solo me gustas…-

Lila continuó con su letanía de siempre y Arnold sonrió internamente a gusto con lo de siempre. A su realidad de siempre, muy alejado del pequeño letargo que sufrió durante las clases y por la extraño que se sintió por varios minutos perdido en un análisis que no está muy seguro del por que empezó.

Era mejor volver a lo de siempre.

A Lila con su pose de niña buena intentando no lastimarlo con su rechazo, a él nunca rindiéndose. A Gerald entendiéndolo todo y esperando a que su amigo algún día no temiera a su nueva realidad, y a una Helga que escondida tras algún poste vigilaba y suspiraba por su amor no correspondido. Apoyada únicamente en su mejor amiga y en aquel niño extraño que respiraba tan cerca de su cuello.

Así estaba mejor, todo en su lugar.

Todo… igual que siempre.

**­­+-+-FIN-+-+**

"No sabía que vivir esta vida, mientras estuviera enamorada. Sería tan duro

Por que soy una chica, para lo cual el amor… Lo es todo.**"**

**Because I'm a Girl - Kiss**

Bien… no estoy muy segura de que decir… pero imagino que el fic lo dice todo. No estoy muy segura de donde salió la idea, pero imagino que después de estar mucho tiempo aburrida en mi casa sin poder salir de ella y en vez de ponerme a actualizar mis otros fic's termine haciendo este.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, la idea vino del mismo modo en que comencé a escribirlo, fue pura inspiración, la escribí en un solo día. ¿Pueden creer?

En fin… ya mas adelante veré si me animo a escribir uno con algunos capítulos. Por cierto la canción 'Because I'm a Girl' de Kiss, es una canción, muy, muy bonita. Pero sobre todo el video, las personas que lo han visto imagino que opinaran lo mismo… yo cuando vi el video casi lloro… y las personas que no lo han visto se los recomiendo.

No los molesto más así que me despido.


End file.
